<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no homo by Aiskuriimuneko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223408">no homo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiskuriimuneko/pseuds/Aiskuriimuneko'>Aiskuriimuneko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BakuShorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakugan Battle Brawlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Multi, crack fic as usual, had one idea and then i had to spend time finding a proper moment to execute it, in a season i have yet to actually see fully, or more comedy leaning i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiskuriimuneko/pseuds/Aiskuriimuneko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in episode 34 of New Vestroia. Dan has been teaching the Vestals a very important Earth phrase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazami Shun/Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso, Misaki Runo/Makimoto Julie/Fermin Mira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BakuShorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no homo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the Vexos were off on a mission to claim the Attribute energies of the Resistance, their targets were in Marucho’s living room after the Resistance sans Shun had returned from their journey to Vestal. With the news of the protective barrier that kept the Vexos searching for them blindly, Runo felt much more at east now that she could keep her friends close. It wasn’t easy to continuously let Dan and the others out of her sight, not knowing if this would be the last time she ever saw them again. However she was handling it much better these days with the help of Julie’s optimistic attitude. Just seeing them all happily chatting amongst themselves calmed her and she smiled when she watched Dan laugh at something Shun said, the two sitting close on the couch. He was safe and sound now, seemingly with no worries on his mind. . .</p><p>. . .and also holding hands with Shun. Runo blinked, watching as their joined hands swung while they talked leisurely about bowling records.</p><p>“Wait,” she began. “did you two get together and not tell us about it?” Runo asked with a raised brow. Dan and her had broken up months ago so he was more than free to date whoever he wanted. If that person happened to be Shun, then good for him, but she figured they were on good enough terms to let each other know about things like that. Especially when the person he was dating in question was another close friends of hers.</p><p>Dan regarded her question with equal parts confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. “No?”</p><p>What. “You’re <em>holding hands</em>. It’s so glaringly obvious that even you should be able to tell,” Runo pointed out, gesturing to their hands. In fact, Runo questioned why nobody had pointed this out yet. She couldn’t have been the only one to take notice of it. Dan looked at his fingers still interlaced with Shun’s and rather than go into denial or be embarrassed about it, he gave an easy shrug.</p><p>“It’s not gay if we said no homo,” he reasoned as if it was that simple. Runo was stunned into silence, processing his words.</p><p>“No homo?” she repeated, confused.</p><p>“None taken,” Dan replied with a toothy grin.</p><p>Runo frowned at that. “That’s—that’s not how it works,” she tried again.</p><p>“Sure it does,” Ace piped in from his seat on the opposite couch. “Dan told us all about that ‘no homo’ phrase you humans use, and how saying it completely cancels out the implication of homosexual intent behind same-sex affection,” he elaborated with a nod and crossed arms, as if those two dumb words actually held some sort of philosophical meaning that Runo wasn’t privy to. It was even worse when Runo looked around to see Mira, Marucho, Baron and Julie nod their heads in a similar fashion, all seemingly in mutual agreement.</p><p>“A get-out-of-gay free card, one might say,” Marucho added with a raised finger. Runo vaguely registered the <em>such a wise species</em> comment from Baron while she was pretty much losing her mind.</p><p>“That’s <em>not</em> how it works!” Runo repeated, a bit of frustration heating up her words and her face. In a final attempt at gaining some sort of leverage in her losing battle, she looked to Shun. The most mature member of their group and as far as she knew, the resident owner of the Resistance’ only brain cell. He would back her up, he <em>had</em> to. “Shun, tell them.”</p><p>The look she received was not unlike the same expression Shun wore on a daily basis, but she saw a playful gleam in his eyes and the moment he opened his mouth to reply, she knew she had lost any chance of support.</p><p>“I’m not entirely familiar with its meaning,” he replied, closing his eyes instead of meeting Runo’s incredulous gaze head on. “But I think Dan’s right. No homo,” he said before reaching over to press his lips against Dan’s cheek. Runo watched Dan’s face split into a grin and rolled her eyes, wondering when the role of the serious one had landed at her feet without her knowing. Probably around the same time Dan had taught everyone how to thoroughly abuse the concept of no homo.</p><p>“Okay, fine. Whatever,” Runo huffed, turning her attention to Julie and Mira. She made her way to the door, not waiting for the two girls to catch up. “We were going to show Mira the rest of the town, right Julie?”</p><p>“Right!” Julie responded before skipping over to Runo with Mira in tow. Suddenly, Runo felt Julie’s fingers lace together with her own and she watched dumbly as Julie’s other hand coupled with Mira’s in a similar way.</p><p>Runo’s face turned pink, clearly not anticipating this. “Oh! Uhm.”</p><p>“No homo,” Mira and Julie said in unison, both wearing a cheeky smile. Runo gave up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back on my baku-bs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>